


Two Dollars

by MickeysTonic



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Blow Job, Blow Jobs, Bottom Mickey, Dirty Talk, Feelings, Fingering, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Rimming, Roommates, Top Ian, a bit of arguing in the beginning but, ass eating, dirty talking, filth lmao, happy ending of course because they deserve it, secret feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 20:02:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18080003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MickeysTonic/pseuds/MickeysTonic
Summary: Ian and Mickey have been roommates for two years both keeping their feelings about the other a secret.A little squabble over a bill sends the two in a new direction with each other.WINK WONK. ;) ;) ahahahaha.





	Two Dollars

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to go back to just writing one shots for now. I'm sorry my stories didn't work out but I'm better off with one shots honestly. I'm so thankful for all of you that support me. I love you and I appreciate you all more than you know. But I'm back and I will continue writing about our two favorite boys and giving them all the sex, love and happiness that they deserve together.

Ian and Mickey had been roommates for two years and most of the time they got along great but then there were moments when Mickey would curse him and Ian would go after him. They fought over the smallest things such as grocery shopping, bills and rent. Once they got that all out of the way then they'd go back to eating pizza while watching TV.  
Today was not one of those pizza days.

 

"The fuck, Gallagher? You're supposed to talk to me before renting a channel. That costs shit!"

"I'm paying for it, Mickey. You don't have to worry about it." Ian shrugged, taking a sip of his beer.

Mickey cursed and kicked the table then cursed more as the pain shot through his foot, "You are going to get us kicked out on the street."

"Because I rented a channel?" Ian asked, "It was an hour and a half movie and it only cost two dollars."

"Those two dollars add up, fuckhead. Jesus Christ my fucking toes are throbbing!"

"Want me to kiss them and make them better?" Ian teased, grinning at Mickey's glare.

"Try it and I'll kick your teeth down your throat."

 

Mickey sat on the couch and grabbed his foot and just stayed quiet until the throbbing subsided. 

The red head sitting beside him was a huge pain in the ass and unfortunately it wasn't in the way Mickey wanted him to be. He had the biggest crush on Ian and wanted to be with him but it was moments like this that kept Mickey from saying anything to him.

He was completely unaware that Ian felt the same way about him. 

"Get me some ice." Mickey ordered, "It's the least you could do."

Ian rolled his eyes and put his beer on the table, "You act like you broke your foot."

"Ian, get me some fucking ice."

"Okay, okay." Ian laughed, "You big baby."

 

Ian had turned his back so he couldn't duck when Mickey tossed the remote at him and smacked him in the back of the head.

"Jesus, Mickey!" 

"We're even!"

"I didn't make you kick the table!" 

"Yes you did because you rented that fucking movie without talking to me!" 

 

Ian bit his lip. He didn't want to argue with Mickey. They had been doing well for the past few weeks just hanging out after work, going out with Ian's brother or Mickey's sister. But all because of Ian renting a two dollar movie they were yelling at each other.

 

Ian tossed the ice pack at him, "Go nuts."

Mickey flipped him off and put the ice pack against his toes and sighed at the sensation, "Next time you piss me off make sure I'm wearing shoes."

"Well," Ian laughed, "that would mean you'd never be barefoot. I always seem to piss you off."

"That's not true." Mickey argued, "We were getting along splendidly until I got the cable bill."

Ian grabbed his beer and finished it, "Don't get worked up over two dollars again, Mick. You only have ten toes."

"Bite me, red."

"Maybe I will."

 

Instead of replying, Mickey imagined Ian's teeth sinking into his neck and he felt his cock coming to life. God damn it, Mickey thought, think of something else. Anything else.  
Old naked ladies. Ian's dad naked. His boss naked. Hairy ladies. His sister naked. 

Thinking about his sister just had vomit sliding up his throat. He'd much rather deal with the boner.

"You wish." Mickey finally spoke, staring at the ice pack.

"Yeah and?"

Mickey turned to look at him, "And what?"

"Maybe I want to nibble on you a bit. What's wrong with that?"

"Nibble? The fuck am I? A graham cracker?"

"If I can smear chocolate on you then yes you are a graham cracker." Ian grinned.

Mickey laughed, "I fucking hate you sometimes."

"Have you ever thought about it?" Ian asked.

 

He had always been interested in Mickey but never had the guts to bring it up to Mickey or even go down that road of conversation. But here they were and Ian was going to take the chance while he was flirting with him a little bit.

"Thought about what? You nibbling on me?" Mickey chuckled.

"And other things."

Damn it, Mickey thought. His cock was really starting to throb now. It didn't help Ian was shirtless but adding to the remarks he was making it really wasn't helping Mickey out at all.

Mickey stood up and walked to the kitchen to put the ice pack back in the freezer before walking back into the living room. He stared at Ian sitting on the couch before replying, 

"Yes."

Ian's head spun so fast Mickey swore he probably gave himself whiplash.

"You have?"

Mickey nodded, "What kind of friend would I be if I lied to you?" 

Ian stood up and pushed his hand through his hair, "What kind of things do you think about?"

Mickey swallowed and about choked on his tongue. Fuck it, Mickey thought. He was going to take this chance and be honest with Ian. Maybe if he was lucky, Ian would throw him on to a bed and fuck him good and hard.

"Sucking you off." Mickey admitted, "Having you fuck my mouth."

Ian's eyes darkened and he licked his lips. He took a step towards Mickey but Mickey didn't make a single move.

He didn't know what was going to come out of this whole thing but he knew he wanted Ian. He wanted the red head to pound him into the bed and if that meant they remained friends afterwards so be it. He'd much rather have Ian as a friend than nothing at all.

"I imagine you holding my head still as you fuck your cock in and out of my mouth. Maybe you pull on my hair a little bit and pull me off only to see a trail of saliva and pre-cum from the tip of your cock to my lips. I'll lick my lips then kiss up your body before pushing you on to the bed."

Mickey was now just telling an erotica story to Ian without even thinking but judging by the sudden bulge in Ian's pants, Mickey knew it was working.

"Yeah?" Ian whispered, walking closer, "You want me to suck your cock too, Mick? Want to fuck my mouth and make my throat sore as I make you feel good. Make your thighs shiver as I suck your cock back my throat?"

Mickey gulped.

This was turning into a sexual roulette but Mickey wasn't going to lose it. He wasn't going to break first.

They both knew where this was headed. They silently both knew that it would head this place eventually.

If only it happened sooner, they thought.

 

"Take your shirt off." Ian instructed.

Mickey didn't even hesitate.

They stood there just staring at each other for a few minutes listening to the sound of the clock ticking.

It only took ten seconds before they finally lunged at each other.

Hands were reaching for the others hair, the button of their pants. Their lips were together in a sloppy make out, tongues moving together. They were absorbing each moan and curse word.

"Fuck." Ian huffed, "To the bedroom. I don't care whose."

 

They ended up in Mickey's bedroom with their pants and boxers on the floor. They wasn't going to waste a single second with the clothes that had been in their way.

"Gonna suck you off." Mickey whispered, "Get on the bed and lay down."

Ian didn't hesitated to do as Mickey said. He put some pillows behind him and leaned against them before spreading his legs. The sight was enough to have Mickey wanting to just swallow him down completely.

He climbed up on the bed in between Ian's legs and got comfortable. He had thought about this just days after Ian moved in with him and here was with his cock in his face. Mickey was going to take advantage of every second.

"Take a picture it will last longer." Ian teased.

"Eat my ass." Mickey snapped, wrapping a hand around the lower half of Ian's cock.

Ian cursed and refrained from thrusting into Mickey's fist, "I wi-will before I fuck you."

Mickey licked his lips and smirked at Ian before wrapping his lips around the head of Ian's cock and going down as far as he could. 

It was enough to have Ian cursing and hitting his hands against the mattress. It was also enough to spur Mickey on. He wasn't going to waste any time because he was already harder than bricks and wanted his own release but he wasn't that selfish.

At least he tried not to be in bed. He definitely didn't want to be selfish with Ian though.

"Fuck." Ian groaned.

Mickey kept his eyes closed as he continued moving his head up and down. He squeezed the bottom of Ian's shaft every few seconds and about died at the sounds that were coming out of Ian's mouth. His own cock was pressed against the mattress and the pressure wasn't helping. If anything it was spurring on Mickey's own orgasm without him even really being touched. 

Ian grabbed on to Mickey's hair and pulled a bit causing the dark haired boy to groan around him. The vibrations shot through Ian's body causing him to shiver.

"Jesus." Ian whispered, "Such a sinful mouth, Mickey. A lot better when you're sucking me off instead of yelling at me."

Mickey actually laughed causing himself to choke a little bit. Amusement was clearly written on Ian's face.

"You're an ass." Mickey said, throat hoarse.

He wiped his mouth and looked up at him and the sight was now burned into Mickey's brain. 

Ian's pale face was flushed, his green eyes glazed over with a bit of grey. His hair was a mess and it seemed the flush was moving down to his neck and chest.   
Ian Gallagher was the most attractive man Mickey had ever seen in his entire years of living.

"You okay there, Gallagher?" Mickey asked, grinning.

"I'd be better if you'd get back to using that pretty mouth."

Mickey rolled his eyes but he did as Ian asked. He kept his lips tight around him as he moved his head slowly up and down squeezing him every few minutes. 

"Christ." Ian panted, "Such a sin you are, Mickey. Kind of knew you'd be a devil in the bedroom."

Mickey flipped Ian off with his free hand.

 

Mickey spent the next few minutes sucking Ian off until the red head pulled his hair gently signaling for him to pull off.

"You good then?" Mickey asked, "Pulling my hair a sign for ya?"

"Just get up here you asshole."

Mickey crawled over Ian's body and kept his legs on either side of him as he leaned down to kiss him.

It wasn't a gentle kiss either.

Their teeth clashed, tongues moved together and it was like they were literally trying to swallow each other. Two years of pent up sexual frustrations and feelings were coming out through that kiss.

Ian wasted no time in grabbing Mickey's ass causing Mickey to curse into their make out session.

Ian pulled back and bit his lip as he dug his nails into the soft flesh of Mickey's ass, "You have the best ass I've ever seen on anyone. You know that?"

Mickey chuckled, "I've heard that from a lot of guys."

Mickey wanted to tease Ian as much as he could before the red head finally pinned him down and fucked him the way Mickey wanted him to fuck him.

"Yeah? They fuck you as good as I'm about to?"

"Nah." Mickey admitted, "They aren't blessed with a monster cock."

"Size don't mean shit."

"You saying your dick game sucks?" Mickey laughed.

"I'm going to show you that my dick game is better than anyone you've been with."

And with that, Ian grabbed Mickey and spun them around quickly so Mickey was on his back.

"I'm going to suck you off." Ian continued, "And then I'm going to eat you out before I fuck you into this bed. You want that?"

"No. I just thought it'd be fun to sleep with someone I despise."

Ian laughed, "Okay, okay. You're such a dick."

Mickey just smiled, "Get to pleasing me then. I'm as hard as a rock."

Ian kissed him again before dragging his tongue slowly down Mickey's body feeling his skin shiver underneath him. He pushed Mickey's legs apart before taking Mickey into his mouth. He went down as far as he could causing Mickey to let out a strangled groan.

Ian moaned around him sending the vibrations up Mickey's spine. He used that to spur himself on to make Mickey feel good.  
He moved his head up and down while his hand worked the bottom half of Mickey's cock.

Mickey was groaning and the sounds were heavenly. They made Ian want to suck him off until Mickey couldn't take it anymore.

"Jesus." Mickey gasped.

Ian had pressed his tongue against the slit of his dick hard enough that Mickey came just a little bit on his tongue.

"Holy shit." Ian gasped, "That's so hot."

"Get back to it!" Mickey ordered.

His fingers were tangled in his sheets and he was trying so hard not to just fuck up into Ian's mouth.

"Whatever you say, boss." Ian chuckled.

He wrapped his lips back around Mickey and swallowed him down until the tip of his cock hit the back of his throat. Ian silently gagged a bit but he didn't pull off. He couldn't. Not when Mickey was making the most beautiful sounds he had ever heard in his fucking life. 

"Okay, okay." Mickey panted, "I can't fucking-I don't want to cum yet." 

Ian took his time pulling off of Mickey causing Mickey to send him a death glare.

"I'm not done with you yet." Ian informed him, "Want to get on your hands and knees for me?"

 

Mickey did. He was pretty sure at this moment he'd do anything that Ian asked him to.

Ian bit his lip at the sight of Mickey's ass and had to squeeze himself to make sure he wouldn't cum just by staring at him.

He ran his hands up the back of Mickey's thighs and grabbed on to his ass, "Jesus fuck, Mick." 

Mickey licked his lips, "Get to it, Gallagher. I want your cock in me before I cum."

"Fine, fine." Ian chuckled, "I won't be long. Didn't think I'd say that. I've always thought about eating your ass. Thought I'd spend all day eating it."

"You're talking about eating my ass as if it's a fucking pie." Mickey snorted.

"Dig in."

And with that, Ian leaned in and slowly ran his tongue over Mickey.

One of Mickey's hands grabbed on to the headboard while the other was pressed into the mattress, "Fucking hell."

Ian wasted no time because he wanted to fuck Mickey just as much as Mickey wanted Ian to bang him.

So he ran his tongue in small circles before flattening it up against Mickey causing the dark haired boy to either jerk forward or press back against his face.

Ian's face was pressed right up against him, saliva was spilling out of the sides of his mouth and the bottom half of his face was soaked with spit. But he didn't fucking care. Not when Mickey was rocking his hips back and moaning Ian's name. Ian wanted to play that at their fucking wedding.

He gripped Mickey's ass harder before slowly pushing his tongue inside of him.

"Fuck!" Mickey cried, "Don't do that or I'm going to fucking cum, Gallagher. I need you inside of me right now. We can try other shit later but right now I just need you to pound me. Can you do that?"

Ian moved back so Mickey spun back around on his knees and pulled Ian back into another sloppy kiss before the red head could even answer him.

"How do you want it?" Ian asked between kisses.

"I want to see your face." Mickey groaned.

Ian had moved to bite his neck and the feelings that gave Mickey were intense.

"On your back." Ian instructed, "Do you have lube?"

Mickey quickly reached under his pillow and tossed it to Ian, "Don't give me that look. I know you masturbate too so fuck off."

Ian laughed and opened the bottle, "Condoms?"

"Fuck that shit." Mickey cursed, "I've wanted you for two years now and I sure as hell don't want any rubber in between us. You clean?"

"Monthly check ups." Ian told him, "You?"

"If I wasn't then I'd make you wear a rubber. I'm as clean as a whistle so hurry up and put your fingers in me."

Ian poured some lube on two of his fingers and pressed them right up against Mickey.

"Don't go slow with me, Ian. I can take it."

So Ian pushed his fingers inside of him and watched as Mickey tossed his head back and grabbed on to the sheets again. His mouth fell open and slight pants were leaving his lips.

"Holy shit." Ian gasped.

"Just move them." Mickey ordered.

So Ian began moving his fingers in and out of Mickey without a second thought. He would curl them every few seconds and press right against the spot that had Mickey squirming and pushing down on to his fingers.

For the next five minutes, Ian continued his assault to Mickey's prostate with just his fingers. His own cock was hard and leaking on to the bed but with the faces and sounds Mickey was making he really didn't care. He'd do this all night if he could.

"Okay, okay," Mickey whined, "I need you in me. Don't waste any more fucking time."

 

And finally after two years of secret lust and feelings, Ian slid into Mickey. Mickey had his nails digging into Ian's shoulders while Ian kept his hands pressed flat against the mattress.

Ian couldn't breathe. Mickey felt absolutely incredible around him and he felt like he was going to lose his mind.

Just the way Mickey felt with Ian inside of him. He was huge pressing right against the spot that had Mickey's stomach swirling.

"Jesus." Mickey groaned.

He wrapped his legs around Ian's waist and that was all Ian needed before he really started fucking into Mickey.

When Mickey tossed his head back, Ian wasted no time in attaching his lips to the soft skin. He left love bites wherever he could reach before pulling back and attaching his mouth to Mickey's. They moaned and cursed into each others mouth as the headboard hit the wall over and over. 

It was a good thing they lived in a house and not an apartment because otherwise their neighbors would have yelled at them by now. But even they wouldn't care. 

They were both breathing heavily, sweating. They were getting muscle cramps and aches in their legs but none of that was enough to compare to the good feelings that were racing through their bodies. Two years had been long enough for both of them and they were finally coming together in a way they both often fantasized about.

"Oh fuck." Ian groaned, "You feel so good, shit." 

Mickey licked his lips and let out a string of curse words. They came out in random order and didn't make any sense but Mickey couldn't even think straight with the way Ian was fucking him.

He swore his brain was rattling around inside his head at the moment. 

 

Their breaths, their moans and the sound of their bodies echoed around the bedroom. The headboard seemed to get louder and louder with each thrust. 

But the pleasure was intense. Neither of them were thinking properly but they knew they wouldn't be able to put the pleasure into words. They knew that it was the best fuck they've ever had and with the way they were currently looking at each other, they both knew that this wouldn't be the last time they'd do this.

Not just tonight either.

 

By the time Mickey's orgasm hit he had broken skin on Ian's back. His legs were cramped and tingling but his orgasm hit him like a train and the pleasure went from his head to his toes. He was light headed and it felt like he'd never stop cumming.

He was shaking and completely out of it but told Ian to keep fucking him until he came. He wanted to feel Ian release inside of him.

Which Ian did just mere moments later with repeated of the F word, Mickey's name and a deep groan as he pushed inside of Mickey one more time.

Mickey gasped at the feeling of Ian releasing inside of him but it was an amazing feeling.

Both boys were far beyond cloud nine.

After a quick make out session, Ian slowly pulled out causing Mickey to groan. He flopped over on to his back and for about five minutes the two just stared up at the ceiling breathing heavily.

"You're washing these blankets." Mickey said, "I came on your chest and you came on my bed."

Ian laughed and looked over at him, "Yeah?" 

Mickey looked at him, "Hell yeah."

"I'll pay you the two dollars." 

Mickey snorted, "No you won't. I think you just paid me in a better way." 

"So can we just fuck instead of arguing from now on?"

"Gallagher, I do not have that type of energy in me to fuck you twenty four seven."

"Damn." Ian chuckled.

"But it doesn't mean that I'm not going to." 

Ian set up on his elbow and looked down at him, "Just fucking then?"

"Nah." Mickey said, "I've had a thing for you since I met you."

"Me too."

"You going to be romantic on me, Ian? Going to confess your love before giving me a heart stopping kiss?"

"You're such a dick." Ian laughed.

"Yeah, yeah. Just give me a kiss you twat before you go wash the bedding." 

Ian leaned down and kissed him softly, "Mick?"

"What?"

"Does this mean you're my boyfriend?"

"You just figuring that out?"

"Asshole."

"Prick."

"Jackass." 

"Bitch."

Ian grinned, "I'm your bitch."

Mickey rolled his eyes and slowly moved so he could get off the bed, "You going to wash them? Otherwise we're sleeping in your bed tonight."

 

They ended up falling asleep on the couch while waiting for the blankets and sheets to dry.

 

They lived happily ever after.


End file.
